Fragments des limbes
by Akilie
Summary: Ceci est un recueil. Le recueil des pensées d'une jeune femme, la compilation de ses histoires, le kaléidoscope des petits fragments de sa vie sur Skipiéa. Un recueil qui parle de Conis.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un recueil. Le recueil des pensées d'une jeune femme, la compilation de ses histoires, le kaléidoscope des petits fragments de sa vie sur Skipiéa.

Un recueil qui parle de Conis.

Chaque chapitre aura pour sujet un des thèmes issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu, et sera écrit dans le cadre du topic Wanted du Forum de tous les Périls.

Thème du Chapitre 1 : "Mon défouloir" proposé par Aurore Heart.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS DES LIMBES**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Autour de moi, l'agitation de Lovely Street dessine un brouillard coloré de sons et d'odeurs. Un sourire se promène sur mes lèvres, réponse silencieuse à celui des passants. La bonté et la joie défigurent leur visage, saturent l'air vespéral et me font accélérer l'allure.

Je réajuste la sangle de ma harpe qui glisse sur la courbe de mon épaule au rythme de mes enjambées de plus en plus pressées. La blondeur de mes tresses frappe mon dos, rebondit sur les cordes de mon instrument. Les muscles faciaux me font mal. À force de sourire, à force de me retenir de pleurer.

Mes pas me conduisent devant un large bâtiment de plain-pied. De grandes lettres noires peignent l'enseigne ISILANZO sur la devanture nacrée de nuages. Je ne m'attarde pas davantage à l'extérieur et pénètre dans le hall principal. Aussitôt la porte refermée, le silence m'englobe de sa fraîcheur. Un soupir brûlant quitte mes lèvres, mon cœur soulagé de retrouver le calme et l'ambiance feutrée de ce lieu béni.

À regret, j'accepte de briser ce silence salvateur : le bruit infâme de mes sandales retentit contre le tapis rose tandis que je m'avance vers le bureau d'accueil. La douce teinte du sol offre un magnifique contraste avec l'encre des murs. Un curieux sentiment d'apaisement caresse mes membres blancs et c'est presque un vrai sourire que j'adresse à la femme derrière son comptoir.

— Nombril, Madame.

— Mademoiselle Conis ! Nombril ! Comment allez-vous ?

Une commissure de ma bouche se plisse. Mes yeux restent infiniment doux.

— Aussi bien que l'on puisse se porter en venant ici.

— Oh je suis confuse ! Veuillez pardonner l'absurdité de ma question, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Je balaie ses excuses d'un lent clignement d'yeux.

— Puis-je avoir une clé ?

— Bien sûr ! Tenez, voici la 26. Bon courage.

— Je vous remercie.

Je m'empare de la petite clé dorée, courbe la nuque pour saluer et me retire le plus discrètement possible. Laissant mes jambes parcourir le couloir, je porte à hauteur du buste la clé qu'on vient de me remettre. Une étiquette barrée d'un chiffre calligraphié se balance à l'anneau, les bords du panneton sont émoussés, la tige éraflée. Je serre le poing, imprégnant ma peau du métal forgé et de l'empreinte de tous ceux qui l'ont utilisé avant moi.

Une porte en fer, elle aussi ornée d'un numéro, attend patiemment ma visite. J'insère la clé et ouvre le battant, profitant comme il se doit de l'absence de grincement. Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je le sais déjà. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens et les salles sont toutes les mêmes ici.

Comme à chaque fois, j'effectue les mêmes gestes, presque effrayée de constater à quel point cela est devenu naturel pour moi.

Je me débarrasse de ma harpe et de ma robe et les dépose cérémonieusement dans le petit placard prévu à cet effet. Je me baisse afin de retirer mes sandales. Mes tresses cognent contre mes seins quand je me redresse. Avec minutie, je détache les deux élastiques qui les retiennent et défait une à une les torsades. Les cheveux tombent tout autour de mon torse, devant, derrière, sur les côtés, sans logique, sans artifice.

Délicatement, je m'empare des gants rembourrés et les enfile avec précaution.

Finalement, je me retourne pour faire face au grand sac de cuir rempli de nuages qui pend du plafond, comme un pendu se balance au bout de sa corde. Un frisson familier me parcourt l'échine. Les murs noirs me dévisagent. Le sol m'attire vers le milieu de la pièce.

Je porte un premier coup qui échoue mollement sur le cuir ; le sac bouge à peine. Je frappe deux ou trois autres fois, mes coups sont faibles, le sac tremblote, les sanglots remontent le long de ma gorge. Un autre coup et les larmes jaillissent en même temps qu'un cri fuse de ma bouche.

Le soulagement est presque aussi intense que les sentiments qui s'entrechoquent dans ma poitrine. Enfin ! Enfin, je laisse couler tout ce qui pourrissait dans mes entrailles ! J'expulse la haine et les ressentiments ; j'élimine les tares et les défauts ; je chasse la tension et les tracas.

Dans ce bâtiment, dans cette salle, je m'échappe enfin de la politique de l'île.

Sur Skipiéa, les habitants sont tenus de faire preuve d'une vertu et d'une sainteté sans faille. La peur d'être jugé par Dieu nous a affaiblis, rendus craintifs de tout ce qui pourrait lui déplaire. Les péchés moraux sont tout autant réprouvés que les crimes matériels. Aucun sacrilège de ce genre n'est toléré et nous nous enfermons tous derrière une apparence de pureté. Les colères et les désirs coupables sont refoulés jusqu'au fin fond de notre âme, de sorte à ce que nous ne laissions jamais rien transparaître. Et pendant ce temps, notre âme noircit, accumule les tourments, se gonfle de vices.

C'est dans ce type d'endroit que nous relâchons tout cela.

On se laisse aller à la violence pour laver notre âme, la débarrasser de sa crasse.

En frappant, j'évacue ma haine.

Cette haine que je nourris à l'égard de ce nouveau Dieu abject qui nous fait vivre dans la peur de son jugement. Cette haine que je dirige vers ceux qui ne partagent pas ma vision du monde et veulent m'imposer la leur.

En transpirant, j'évacue mes péchés.

La vanité et l'orgueil coulent le long de mes tempes. La luxure et l'impureté vers lesquelles tend mon jeune âge suintent de ma peau. Les gouttes de sueur dévalent mon dos, la paresse chute au creux de mes reins. Je rejette la gourmandise et l'envie par tous les pores de ma peau. Je libère l'avarice dans la moiteur de mes gants.

En pleurant, j'évacue ma honte.

Dans mes larmes se trouve la honte. Celle qui m'étreint quand je sens ma nature mauvaise se manifester. La vilenie de ma personne me culpabilise presque autant que les péchés que je cache à la face du monde mais que mon âme ne peut ignorer. La honte brûle mes yeux et secoue ma poitrine. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas bonne ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas l'Ange que tout le monde s'imagine ? Pourquoi ma bonté naturelle est-elle alourdie par toutes ces choses sordides que je dissimule ?

J'imagine dans les plis de ce sac toute la laideur de mes vices et les frappe sans relâche. Je ne prends ni la peine ni le temps d'essuyer les larmes et la transpiration qui font luire ma peau. Des filaments blonds fouettent mon visage au rythme des balancements de mon corps, se collent à mes joues et à mon cou, s'engluent de substances sales et coupables.

Je finis bien par m'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Je me retiens, de mon front et de mes mains, au sac de nuages. Mon souffle erratique et mes sanglots remplissent l'air pollué de la salle.

Fermant les yeux, je m'imagine tous ceux qui, comme moi, sont venus occuper ce lieu. Une sorte de sourire perfore le voile humide de mes pleurs. Je me les représente étrangement bien, ces hommes et ces femmes venus expier leurs crimes moraux.

Le sol est imprégné de vices, là où s'échouent les larmes et la sueur. Les murs retiennent les non-dits, ce qui doit rester cacher. Muraille de nuages noirs, orage isolant de l'extérieur.

Je me détache du cuir râpeux et retourne vers le petit placard.

J'enlève mes gants, essuie d'une serviette éponge toute trace d'affliction, attache mes cheveux en tresses excessivement serrées. Je revêts ma robe en même temps que ma pureté. Mon apparence angélique refait surface lorsque mes épaules ploient sous la harpe.

La main posée sur la poignée, je lance un dernier coup d'œil à la petite pièce très épurée. Dommage que je ne puisse pas remercier ces quatre murs et ce grand sac. Je sors silencieusement et referme la porte derrière moi. La clé tourne dans la serrure. Le clic caractéristique fait écho à un autre. À côté de moi, deux portes plus loin, un jeune homme ouvre une autre salle.

Nos regards s'accrochent quelques secondes et nos joues rougissent à l'unisson. Je salue d'un bref hochement de tête et me précipite vers la sortie. En croisant la dame d'accueil, je me contente d'un simple geste de la main.

Enfin dehors !

La nuit est tombée. Des carrés de lumière se découpent sur la façade des maisons et des commerces. Les passants se font rares. L'air est doux, traînant paresseusement quelques parfums suaves. J'en emplis mes poumons et l'oxygène fait éclore un sourire sur mes lèvres. Un vrai sourire. Je redécouvre la merveilleuse impression de me sentir propre et nette, d'être dans la meilleure version de moi-même.

Je ne suis pas un ange mais une femme. Une femme qui a appris à cacher ses mauvais penchants pour ne laisser voir que ce qu'il y avait de bon en elle. Comme chacun d'entre nous sur cette île. Peut-être est-ce bien, peut-être pas. Peu importe. Le plus important est de ne pas subir le jugement divin.

Ener. Quand cesseras-tu de nous tourmenter ?

* * *

Si ça vaut le coup de continuer, dites-le-moi. Si je suis en train de détruire un personnage angélique qui ne mérite absolument pas ce que je lui fais subir et ce que je prévois de lui faire subir et que donc il faut que j'arrête le massacre TOUT DE SUITE ! ... dites-le moi aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING ! Des thèmes durs comme la mort et la maladie sont abordés de façon explicite dans ce texte. WARNING !

Thème du Chapitre 2 : "Mon vilain secret" proposé par Miss Macaronii.

Chaque chapitre a pour sujet un des thèmes issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu, et est écrit dans le cadre du topic Wanted du Forum de tous les Périls.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS DES LIMBES**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je plus envie de rentrer chez moi ?

Je regarde la belle façade, si grande, si factice, et je me demande : quand est-ce que tout s'est effondré ? Des bribes du passé me percutent, me ligotent, m'obligent à me souvenir. Les images sont confuses, les sons assourdissants au point que je ne les comprends plus mais la peur est ancrée dans chacun d'eux. Mes sens sont troublés, mes émotions bien trop claires.

Un peu de volonté rassemblée et je pousse la porte de ma maison.

— Je suis rentrée. Nombril Père.

— Nombril Conis.

— Nombril Mère.

Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part et me débarrasse de ma sacoche. Je roule des épaules en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, déliant les muscles engourdis par le poids de ma journée. L'étroitesse de la pièce m'oppresse tandis que je me sers un verre d'eau directement au robinet. Mon père entre à ma suite et n'ose tout d'abord rien dire. Finalement, il se force à parler, les mots semblant cogner contre ses dents serrées.

— Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

— Oui, rien à signaler.

Ce sont toujours les mêmes paroles que nous nous adressons, le même rempart de banalité que nous dressons pour nous protéger de la réalité.

Il s'approche de moi et embrasse mon front. Sa barbe brune chatouille mon nez, pique mes yeux et me fait sourire timidement.

— Je vais travailler. Prends soin d'elle.

Mon mouvement affirmatif du menton est certainement trop sec car je vois ses rides s'affaisser. Une pointe de culpabilité me griffe le cœur et je pose une main tranquillisante sur son bras.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai avec elle jusqu'à ce que tu rentres.

Mes paroles semblent le rassurer. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et me quitte avec un sourire qui fait hausser ses pommettes. Je me retourne vers l'évier et passe une éponge mouillée sur mon verre, une fois du côté grattant, une fois du côté doux. Je rince et le dépose dans l'égouttoir. Après un rapide coup de torchon sur mes mains humides, je me rends dans le salon, attrapant au passage mon sac délaissé dans l'entrée.

— C'est moi Mère, dis-je doucement.

Elle ne me répond toujours pas. Je m'assois sur les talons près du fauteuil mauve et attrape sa main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Je lève vers elle mes yeux pleins d'espoir, attendant une réaction à ce geste tendre qu'elle avait l'habitude de me donner à l'âge où j'avais encore peur du noir. J'attends en vain et observe fébrilement le corps amorphe de ma mère.

Avachie contre le dossier du fauteuil, sa longue silhouette longiligne se découpe, pâle et maigre. Le temps a retiré le rose de ses joues, ne laissant derrière lui que le masque translucide d'une vieillesse prématurée. Les filaments argentés qui s'entremêlent à ses cheveux blonds couronnent sa tête d'une auréole ternie, usée. Sa robe immaculée donne l'illusion d'un peu de couleur sur sa peau sillonnée de veines bleues.

Le feu brûlant dans la cheminée se reflète dans ses prunelles, seule étincelle de vie qui éclaire son corps. Ses yeux sont fixes, regardant sans arrêt les flammes dansantes. Cela fait si longtemps que je recherche la joie et la bonté qui y miroitaient auparavant. Désormais, je n'y vois plus qu'une folie calme et destructrice, immobile et sauvage.

Une vague de tristesse roule à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et se heurte aux parois hermétiques de mes paupières, comme un océan déchaîné prisonnier d'un bocal de verre.

Je me détourne, attrape cahiers et stylos et me mets studieusement au travail. Pendant près d'une heure je fais couler l'encre, les secondes bruyamment égrainées par l'insupportable pendule fixée au mur. De temps en temps, je coule un regard vers ma mère, guettant si la vie continue bien de s'écouler dans le sang qui gondole sa peau. Et puis je retourne à mes équations. Ma vue vacille : le contraste entre ces chiffres rationnels, abstraits et la folie inexplicable, bien réelle de ma mère me percute violemment.

Mon écriture se déforme. Au début, les boucles s'alignent avec harmonie, fines et légèrement penchées. Vers la fin, les lettres grossissent et ondulent le long de la ligne violette. J'écris de plus en plus vite, je réfléchis de moins en moins. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de cette corvée et quitter la compagnie sordide de ma mère.

Finalement, je peux fermer mes cahiers et ranger mes stylos. Je me relève, ma sacoche entre les bras.

— Je vais préparer le repas Mère. Je reviens vite.

J'attends un geste que je n'espère même plus. Ensuite je me retire, l'image de ses yeux bleus rougis par le feu éclaboussant les murs.

La cuisine est devenue un automatisme, le dîner se prépare presque de lui-même, m'accordant un instant de répit durant lequel mes pensées vagabondent dans les côteaux de mon imagination. Une mélodie se forme, un souvenir ressurgit, la perspective d'une sortie avec mes amis m'enchante.

Je compose deux plateaux repas que je transporte dans le salon et dispose sur la table basse où j'ai pris l'habitude d'étudier et de manger. Avec une précaution qui m'étonne parfois, je place celui de ma mère sur ses genoux. D'une main, je remplis une cuillère de bouillon et l'approche de ses lèvres blanches, de l'autre, j'encadre sa mâchoire, caresse distraitement la joue du pouce et exerce une légère pression sur le menton afin qu'elle ouvre la bouche et accepte la nourriture. La mixture glisse sur sa langue décolorée et une grimace déforme les traits de son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Le bouillon est encore fumant et la chaleur a certainement dû lui brûler l'intérieur de la bouche. J'oscille entre culpabilité et satisfaction. Presque chaque soir, je m'autorise la sournoiserie de servir ses repas brûlants. Ce n'est pas de la mesquinerie : j'ai simplement besoin de la voir réagir, d'observer son visage exprimer une émotion, de saisir l'étincelle qui la maintient en vie. Et si elle n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement en réponse à mes gestes tendres, alors je me console en provoquant une douleur à laquelle elle ne peut se soustraire.

Je souffle sur les cuillérées suivantes, sans doute pour me faire pardonner. Le repas se poursuit en silence, j'alterne entre mon assiette et la sienne dans un rythme lancinant devenu familier.

Après l'heure du repas vient celle du coucher. Cette heure que je redoute, celle qui me crache à la figure que plus rien n'est pareil.

— Venez Mère. Il est temps d'y aller.

J'agrippe sa taille et son bras pour la soulever, mes jambes tremblant sous son poids. Son corps est léger, son âme trop lourde. Elle n'oppose aucune résistance jusqu'à ce que je la détourne du feu. À cet instant, elle secoue la tête et tente désespérément de retrouver la chaleur du foyer, sa ligne de mire, ce qui la fait survivre. Les gémissements rauques qu'elle laisse échapper me font penser à ceux d'un petit animal à l'agonie. Les sons sont pitoyables, à peine humains. Mes pieds poursuivent leur route et mon cœur se déchire un peu plus.

Finalement, elle retrouve son mutisme et s'affale davantage sur moi. Je chancelle. Je continue.

Le grincement de sa porte me vrille les tympans. Je dépose mon fardeau sur la chaise au milieu de la pièce et prend quelques secondes pour respirer. Je retire sa robe, saisis un gant gorgé d'eau et lave ses longs membres décharnés. J'aurais pu croire que l'habitude rendrait mes gestes mécaniques, mais ils restent infiniment doux, d'une douceur que je ne comprends pas.

La perte du feu fait errer son regard, elle cherche quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et c'est finalement sur moi que ses yeux se vissent. J'évite son regard et parfois je le recherche. Moi-même je ne saurais l'expliquer.

Après la toilette, je l'emmitoufle d'une robe de coton bleu et la dirige vers le lit. Comme une mère, je rabats la couverture et la borde, m'assurant que le drap remonte bien jusque sous son menton afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Les rôles de mère et de fille se sont inversés depuis qu'elle s'est laissée happer par le grand tourbillon de la démence.

Quatre ans.

Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que tout a commencé, que tout s'est achevé. J'avais alors dix ans. C'était trop tôt. C'est toujours trop tôt. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?

Je reste assise près d'elle, au bord du lit, en équilibre sur les frontières de l'esprit. Je regarde son visage, sa peau de neige, ses lèvres d'ivoire et ses yeux de glace. Et dans un coin de mes pensées, je me demande si les fantômes ressemblent à cette figure spectrale, bien trop blanche pour être réelle, quasi translucide. Elle a gardé ses yeux grands ouverts, chaque clignement de paupières semblant être le dernier. Quelques veinules bleuâtres déchirent son cou et le haut de son front.

Ses veines…

Combien de fois a-t-elle tenté de se les trancher ? Je n'ai pas compté, le chiffre m'aurait terrorisée. Elle ne voulait pas de cette semi-existence, de cette vie où tout n'est que douleur et tourment. La mort était l'option de facilité, et elle a rapidement fait son choix. Ses tentatives de suicide, car il faut bien dire le mot, ont été multiples et horriblement variées.

Il a bien fallu l'en empêcher. La journée je suis à l'école et mon père prend désormais son service le soir. Ainsi nous nous relayons auprès d'elle, pour la protéger, la réconforter et lui interdire d'en finir.

Anges gardiens, nous veillons.

Je sais qu'en regardant le feu, c'est la destruction qu'elle recherche. Et je sais que tant qu'elle vit, elle souffre.

Et nous avec.

Paisiblement je prends un oreiller et fais disparaître son visage. La housse immaculée engloutit la chair pâle. Elle daigne à peine bouger, insensible comme toujours à mes actions.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, d'ailleurs je ne réfléchis toujours pas. Les gestes me sont venus naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose que j'avais toujours prévu de faire, une envie dissismulée dans les méandres de mon subconscient.

L'océan explose les parois du bocal et un torrent déborde de mes yeux. Un chapelet d'eau s'échoue sur l'oreiller et mes bras commencent à grelotter. J'ai froid.

Des heures passent, le temps coule plus vite que mes larmes. Je regarde fixement le coussin d'où s'échappe des mèches d'or et d'argent mêlés sans qu'à aucun moment je n'envisage de le retirer.

Je finis bien par l'enlever, quand je n'ai plus de larme à perdre, plus d'espoir à gaspiller.

Un sourire amer se creuse à l'intérieur de mes joues. Même dans la mort son visage reste placide, elle n'a même pas eu la décence de fermer les yeux. Mes doigts, pétris de tendresse et de délicatesse, abaissent ses paupières comme s'il s'agissait des ailes d'un papillon. Étrangement, je sais déjà que je ne ressentirai ni le poids des regrets ni la morsure de la culpabilité. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais dans le calme stagnant de mon cœur, je n'envisage aucune autre échappatoire.

Quand mon père rentrera, il trouvera son épouse endormie. Il se couchera près d'elle et tentera de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur. Ses pleurs rejoindront peut-être les miens, au creux des draps. Ce ne sera que plus tard qu'il découvrira la cruelle vérité.

Il ne saura jamais. Il ne saura jamais qui a soufflé sur la dernière étincelle de vie. Elle, le destin ou moi. Peut-être les trois.

Ce secret, je l'emporterai dans ma tombe et j'en déposerai un bout dans la sienne.

Un vilain secret, caché au milieu des roses et du marbre gravé. Ce sera du plus bel effet.

* * *

Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. (Ça sonne très ironique après un texte pareil...)

À la prochaine.


End file.
